


The fallen spark

by RachellWilliamson1996



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Dies, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachellWilliamson1996/pseuds/RachellWilliamson1996
Summary: stiles dies and becomes angel his dad and the pack hates him and doesn’t know that stiles is dead
Comments: 1





	The fallen spark

stiles dies and becomes angel his dad and the pack hates him


End file.
